The present invention relates to new 2-Phenyl-1-[4(2-Aminoethoxy)-Benzyl]-Indole compounds which are useful as estrogenic agents, as well as pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment utilizing these compounds.
The use of hormone replacement therapy for bone loss prevention in post-menopausal women is well precedented. The normal protocol calls for estrogen supplementation using such formulations containing estrone, estriol, ethynyl estradiol or conjugated estrogens isolated from natural sources (i.e. Premarin(copyright) conjugated estrogens from Wyeth-Ayerst). In some patients, therapy may be contraindicated due to the proliferative effects of unopposed estrogens (estrogens not given in combination with progestins) have on uterine tissue. This proliferation is associated with increased risk for endomethiosis and/or endometrial cancer. The effects of unopposed estrogens on breast tissue is less clear, but is of some concern. The need for estrogens which can maintain the bone sparing effect while minimizing the proliferative effects in the uterus and breast is evident. Certain nonsteroidal antiestrogens have been shown to maintain bone mass in the ovariectomized rat model as well as in human clinical trials. Tamoxifen (sold as Novadex(copyright) brand tamoxifen citrate by Zeneca Pharmaceuticals, Wilmington, Del.), for example, is a useful palliative for the treatment of breast cancer and has been demonstrated to exert an estrogen agonist-like effect on the bone, in humans. However, it is also a partial agonist in the uterus and this is cause for some concern. Raloxifene, a benzothiophene antiestrogen, has been shown to stimulate uterine growth in the ovariectomized rat to a lesser extent than Tamoxifen while maintaining the ability to spare bone. A suitable review of tissue selective estrogens is seen in the article xe2x80x9cTssue-Selective Actions Of Estrogen Analogsxe2x80x9d, Bone Vol. 17, No. 4, October 1995, 181S-190S.
The use of indoles as estrogen antagonists has been reported by Von Angerer, Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 99, No. 7 (1983), Abstract No. 53886u. Also, see, J.Med.Chem. 1990, 33, 2635-2640; J.Med.Chem. 1987, 30, 131-136. Also see Ger. Offen., DE 3821148 A1891228 and WO 96/03375. These prior art compounds share some structural similarities with the present compounds, but are functionally different For compounds containing a basic amine, there is no phenyl group to ridgidify the side chain. The reported data for these compounds indicates that they may have a weaker binding to estrogen receptor than the compounds of the present invention and the reported compounds containing the basic side chain show some uterotrophic effect in the rat uterus. One compound from the listed family of compounds in WO 96/03375 possesses a benzyl group, but does not have a basic side chain. The majority of these compounds fall into a class of compounds best characterized as being xe2x80x9cpure antiestrogensxe2x80x9d. Many of the compounds described presently, due to their particular side chain, act as pure antiestrogens in the uterus, however, show strong estrogenic action in the bone and cardiovascular systems. No such action is demonstrated for the related prior art compounds described herein.
WO A 95 17383 (Kar Bio AB) describes indole antiestrogens with long straight chains. Another related patent WO A 93 10741 describes 5-Hydroxyindole with a generic descriptor incorporating other side chains. WO 93/23374 (Otsuka Pharmaceuticals, Japan) describes compounds which differ from the present invention; where R3 in the present formulas I and II, below, is defined as thioalkyl and the reference discloses no such compounds having chains from the indole nitrogen having the same structure as the ones provided by the present invention. Where the side chain claimed is similar to that described herein, the compounds are amides: Acylated indoles are not claimed in the present invention.
2-Phenylindoles of the general structure type shown in formulas (I) and (II) are estrogen agonists/antagonists useful for the treatment of diseases associated with estrogen deficiency. The compounds of the present invention show strong binding to the estrogen receptor. In vitro assays, including an Ishikawa alkaline phoshatase assay and an ERE transfection assay, show these compounds are antiestrogens with little to no intrinsic estrogenicity and they have proven capable of completely antagonizing the effects of 17xcex2-estradiol while showing little or no uterine stimulation in a rat uterine assay when dosed alone. Additionally, some of these compounds are capable of inhibiting bone loss in an ovariectomized rat while showing little or no uterine stimulation. These compounds also decrease the weight gain normally seen in the ovariectomized animals as well as reduce total cholesterol levels.
The present invention includes compounds of the formulas I or II, below: 
wherein:
R1 is selected from H OH or the C1-C12 esters (straight chain or branched) or C1-C12 (straight chain or branched or cyclic) alkyl ethers thereof, or halogens; or C1-C4 halogenated ethers including triflouromethyl ether and trichloromethyl ether.
R2, R3, R4, R5, and R6 are independently selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters (straight chain or branched) or C1-C12 alkyl ethers (straight chain or branched or cyclic) thereof, halogens, or C1-C4 halogenated ethers including triflouromethyl ether and trichloromethyl ether, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl (straight chain or branched), or trifluoromethyl, with the proviso that, when R1 is H, R2 is not OH.
X is selected from H, C1-C6 alkyl, cyano, nitro, triflouromethyl, halogen;
n is 2or 3;
Y is selected from:
a) the moiety: 
wherein R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group of H, C1-C6 alkyl, or phenyl optionally substituted by CN, C1-C6 alkyl (straight chain or branched), C1-C6 alkoxy (straight chain or branched), halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, or xe2x80x94OCF3;
b) a five-membered saturated, unsaturated or partially unsaturated heterocycle containing up to two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1C4 alkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, and xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 0-2, optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalotmethoxy, C1-C4 acyloxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4 akylamino, di(C1-C4)akylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2R1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NO2, and phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 (C1-C4)alkyl;
c) a six-membered saturated, unsaturated or partially unsaturated or partially unsaturated heterocycle containing up to two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting, of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1-C4 alkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, and xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 0-2, optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 acyloxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2R1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NO2, and phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 (C1-C4)alkyl;
d) a seven-membered saturated, unsaturated or partially unsaturated heterocycle containing up to two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1 C4 alkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, and xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 0-2, optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 acyloxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2R1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NO2, and phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 (C1-C4)alkyl; or
e) a bicyclic heterocycle containing from 6-12 carbon atoms either bridged or fused and containing up to two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1C4 alkyl)xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 0-2, optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 acyloxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2R1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NO2, and phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 (C1-C4) alkyl;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The more preferred compounds of this invention are those having the general structures I or II, above, wherein:
R1 is selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, halogen;
R2, R3, R4, R5, and R6 are independently selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, halogen, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl, or trihalomethyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, with the proviso that, when R1 is H, R2 is not OH;
X is selected from H, C1-C6 alkyl, cyano, nitro, triflouromethyl, halogen;
Y is the moiety 
R7 and R8 are selected independently from H, C1-C6 alkyl, or combined by xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of from 2 to 6, so as to form a ring, the ring being optionally substituted by up to three substituents selected from the group of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4), xe2x80x94NH3, C1-C4 alkylamino, C1-C4 dialkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C4), xe2x80x94NHCO(C1-C4), and xe2x80x94NO3;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The rings formed by a concatenated R7 and R8, mentioned above, may include, but are not limited to, aziridine, azetidine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, hexamethyleneamine or heptamethyleneamine rings.
The most preferred compounds of the present invention are those having the structrual formulas I or II, above, wherein R1 is OH; R2-R6 are as defined above; X is selected from the group of Cl, NO2, CN, CF3, or CH3; and Y is the moiety 
and R7 and R8 are concatenated together as xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, wherein r is an integer of from 4 to 6, to form a ring optionally substituted by up to three substituents selected from the group of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94NH2, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94NHCO(C1-C4)alkyl, and xe2x80x94NO2; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In another embodiment of this invention, when R7 and R8 are concatenated together as xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of from 2 to 6, preferably 4 to 6, the ring so formed is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents selected from a group containing C1-C3 alkyl, trifluoromethyl, halogen, hydrogen, phenyl, nitro, xe2x80x94CN.
The invention includes sulfate, sulfamates and sulfate esters of phenolic groups. Sulfates can be readily prepared by the reaction of the free phenolic compounds with sulfur trioxide complexed with an amine such as pyridine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, etc. Sulfamates can be prepared by treating the free phenolic compound with the desired amino or alkylamino or dialkylamino sulfamyl chloride in the presence of a suitable base such as pyridine. Sulfate esters can be prepared by reaction of the free phenol with the desired alknesulfonyl chloride in the presence of a suitable base such as pyridine. Additionally, this invention includes compounds containing phosphates at the phenol as well as dialkyl phoshates. Phosphates can be prepared by reaction of the phenol with the appropriate chlorophosphate. The dialkyiphosphates can be hydrolyzed to yield the free phosphates. Phosphinates are also claimed where the phenol is reacted with the desired dialkylphosphinic chloride to yield the desired dialkylphosphinate of the phenol.
The invention includes acceptable salt forms formed from the addition reaction with either inorganic or organic acids. Inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, sufuric acid, phoshoric acid, nitric acid useful as well as organic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, citric acid, maleic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, phthalic acid, succinic acid, methanesulfonic acid, toluenesulfonic acid, napthalenesulfonic acid, camphorsulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid are useful. It is known that compounds possessing a basic nitrogen can be complexed with many different acids (both protic and non-protic) and usually it is preferred to administer a compound of this invention in the form of an acid addition salt. Additionally, this invention includes quaternary ammonium salts of the compounds herein. These can be prepared by reacting the nucleophilic amines of the side chain with a suitably reactive alkylating agent such as an alkyl halide or benzyl halide.
Methods
Compounds of this invention can be synthesized in a general sense according to Scheme 1, below. 
The initial indole synthesis is accomplished by heating an appropriately substituted alpha-bromo ketone (b) with the desired a (a) in DMF to form the indole (c). The product is then alkylated with a benzyl chloride (e) to give the substituted indole (f). The benzyl chloride (e) can be redily prepared from the aldehyde (d) in 2 steps as given. Product (g) can be prepared from (f) by reduction of the ester, conversion of the alcohol to a bromide, displacement of the bromide with the desired amine in a suitable solvent such as THF or DMF, and finally, deprotection if necessary. Deprotection is necessary when either R1 or R2 or both is a protested phenol. The preferred protecting group is a benzyl group which can be conveniently removed by several conventional methods, especially hydrogenolysis.
For the synthesis of compounds with Xxe2x95x90H, halogen, trifluoromethyl, cyano, nitro, an alternative synthesis shown in scheme 2 may be preferable. The formation of halogens at the 3-position can be easily performed with such reagents as N-chlorosuccinamide, N-bromosuccinaride, or N-iodosuccinarTude. A 3-Iodoindole compound obtained can be used as a precursor to the 3-trifluoromethyl compound by a coupling reaction utilizing a palladium catalyst and bistrifluoromethyl mercury (II). A compound with a cyano group in the 3-position can be prepared by electrophilic cyanation or alternatively the 3-position can be formylated (with a formyl iminium salt, for example) then the formyl group converted to an oxime and subsequently dehydrated to a nitrile. Alternatively, the 3-cyano compound can be synthesized by reaction of the 3-unsubstituted indole with chlorosulfonylisocyanate followed by triethylamine. A compound with the nitro group in the 3-position can be prepared by treating the indole with sodium nitrite and acetic acid. One skilled in the art recognizes these routes are not limiting and other routes are also available. 
Synthesis of selected representative examples are given in the following schemes: 
The synthesis of analogues with a 3-carbon chain (example No. 166) between the oxygen and the basic amine can be accomplished as shown in scheme 4. 
The synthetic procure shown in scheme 4 may be used for compounds with two carbon chains analogous to example No. 97 in scheme 3. This is shown in scheme 4a for the synthesis of example No. 127. 
The synthesis of indoles with alterative substituents (CN, Cl) at the 3-position of the indole both utilize the 3-unsubstituted indole No. 141 for a precursor. The indole is synthesized by the Fisher method utilizing the hydrazone derived from the condensation of 4benzyloxyacetophenone CAS No. [54696-05-8] and 4-benzyloxyphenylhydrazine CAS No. [51145-58-5]. The hydrazone No. 140 is then cyclized in acetic acid using zinc chloride to afford the desired indole No. 141. This synthesis can be seen in scheme 5. 
The synthesis of 3-Chloroindole compounds is demonstrated for example No. 134 and shown, infra, in scheme 6. The indole No. 141 from scheme 5 is chlorinated with N-chlorosuccinamide. The 3-Chloroindole No. 142, thus obtained, is taken to the final product in analogous fashion to that shown in scheme 3. 
3-Cyano analogues are synthesized firm the precursor indole No. 141 as shown in Scheme 7. Reaction of the precursor indole No. 141 with chlorosulfonyl isocyanate followed by addition of triethylamine yields the 3-Cyanoindole No. 155. The side chain is made by conversion of the benzylic alcohol of CAS No. [111728-87-1] to the benzylic bromide No. 156 using thionyl bromide in THF. The indole is alkylated by the side chain in DMF using sodium hydride to give the intermediate No. 157. This can then be taken to the final product No. 138 in an analogous fashion to that shown in scheme 4. 
The compounds of the invention are selective estrogen agonists and display high affinity for the estrogen receptor. Unlike many estrogens, however, many of these compounds do not cause increases in uterine wet weight. These compounds are antiestrogenic in the uterus and can completely antagonize the trophic effects of estrogen agonists in uterine tissue. Due to the tissue selective nature of these compounds, they are useful in thing or preventing in a mammal disease states or syndromes which are caused or associated with an estrogen deficiency (in certain tissues such as bone or cardiovascular) or an excess of estrogen (in the uterus or mammary glands). They pay also be used in methods of treatment for diseases or disorders which result from proliferation or abnormal development, actions or growth of endometrial or endometrial-like tissues.
The present compounds have the ability to behave like estrogen agonists by lowering cholesterol and preventing bone loss. These compounds are useful for treating many maladies which result from estrogen effects and estrogen excess or deficiency including osteoporosis, prostatic hypertrophy, male pattern baldness, vaginal and skin atrophy, acne, dysfunctional uterine bleeding, endometrial polyps, benign breast disease, uterine leiomyomas, adenomyosis, ovarian cancer, infertility, breast cancer, endometriosis, endometrial cancer, polycystic ovary syndrome, cardiovascular disease, contraception, Alzheimer""s disease, cognitive decline and other CNS disorders, as well as certain cancers including melanoma, prostrate cancer, cancers of the colon, CNS cancers, among others. Additionally, these compounds can be used for contraception in pre-menopausal women, as well as hormone replacement therapy in post-menopausal women or in other estrogen deficiency states where estrogen supplementation would be beneficial. They may also be used in disease states where amenorrhea is advantageous, such as leukemia, endometrial ablations, chronic renal or hepatic disease or coagulation diseases or disorders.
The compounds of this invention may also be used in methods of treatment for and prevention of bone loss, which may result from an imbalance in a individual""s formation of new bone tissues and the resorption of older tissues, leading to a net loss of bone. Such bone depletion results in a range of individuals, particularly in post-menopausal women, women who have undergone bilateral oophorectomy, those receiving or who have received extended corticosteroid therapies, those experiencing gonadal dysgenesis, and those suffering from Cushing""s syndrome. Special needs for bone, including teeth and oral bone, replacement can also be addressed using these compounds in individuals with bone fractures, defective bone structures, and those receiving bone-related surgeries and/or the implantation of prosthesis. In addition to those problems described above, these compounds can be used in treatments for osteoarthritis, hypocalcemia, hypercalcemia, Paget""s disease, osteomalacia, osteohalisteresis, multiple myeloma and other forms of cancer having deleterious effects on bone tissues. Methods of treating the maladies listed herein are understood to comprise administering to an individual in need of such treatment a pharmaceutically effective amount of one or more of the compounds of this invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. This invention also includes pharmaceutical compositions utilizing one or more of the present compounds, and/or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, along with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, excipients, etc.
It is understood that the dosage, regimen and mode of administration of these compounds will vary according to the malady and the individual being treated and will be subject to the judgement of the medical practitioner involved. It is preferred that the administration of one or more of the compounds herein begin at a low dose and be increased until the desired effects are achieved.
Effective administration of these compounds may be given at a dose of from about 0.1 mg/day to about 1,000 mg/day. Preferably, administration will be from about 10 mg/day to about 600 mg/day, more preferably from about 50 mg/day to about 600 mg/day, in a single dose or in two or more divided doses. Such doses may be administered in any manner useful in directing the active compounds herein to the recipient""s bloodstream, including orally, via implants, parenterally (including intraveneous, intraperitoneal and subcutaneous injections), rectally, vaginally, and transdermally. For the purposes of this disclosure, transdermal administrations are understood to include all administrations across the surface of the body and the inner linings of bodily passages including epithelial and mucosal tissues. Such administrations may be carried out using the present compounds, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, in lotions, creams, foams, patches, suspensions, solutions, and suppositories (rectal and vaginal).
Oral formulations containing the active compounds of this invention may comprise any conventionally used oral forms, including tablets, capsules, buccal forms, troches, lozenges and oral liquids, suspensions or solutions. Capsules may contain mixtures of the active compound(s) with inert fillers and/or diluents such as the pharmaceutically acceptable starches (e.g. corn, potato or tapioca starch), sugars, artificial sweetening agents, powdered celluloses, such as crystalline and microcrystalline celluloses, flours, gelatins, gums, etc. Useful tablet formulations may be made by conventional compression, wet granulation or dry granulation methods and utilize pharmaceutically acceptable diluents, binding agents, lubricants, disintegrants, suspending or stabilizing agents, including, but not limited to, magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc, sodium lauryl sulfate, microcrystalline cellulose, carboxymethylcellulose calcium, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gelatin, alginic acid, acacia gum, xanthan gum, sodium citrate, complex silicates, calcium carbonate, glycine, dextrin, sucrose, sorbitol, dicalcium phosphate, calcium sulfate, lactose, kaolin, mannitol, sodium chloride, talc, dry starches and powdered sugar. Oral formulations herein may utilize standard delay or time release formulations to alter the absorption of the active compound(s). Suppository formulations may be made from traditional materials, including cocoa butter, with or without the addition of waxes to alter the suppository""s melting point, and glycerin. Water soluble suppository bases, such as polyethylene glycols of various molecular weights, may also be used.
Aldrich Sure Seal(trademark) Solvents, anhydrous without further purification, may be used for the reactions described herein and may be obtained from Aldrich Chemical Company. All reactions were carried out under a nitrogen atmosphere. Chromatography was performed using 230-400 mesh silica gel (Merck Grade 60, Aidrich Chemical Company). Thin layer chromatography was performed with Silica Gel 60 F254 plates from EM Science. 1H NMR spectra were obtained on a Bruker AM-400 or Bruker DPX-300 instrument in DMSO and chemical shifts reported in ppm. Melting points were determined on a Thomas-Hoover apparatus and are uncorrected. IR spectra were recorded on a Perkin-Elmer diffraction grating or Perkin-Elmer 784 spectrophotometers. Mass spectra were recorded on a Kratos MS 50 or Finnigan 8230 mass spectrometers. Elemental analyses were obtained with a Perkin-Elmer 2400 elemental analyzer. Compounds for which CHN are reported are within 0.4% of the theoretical value for the formula given unless expressed otherwise. Compound nomenclature was generally arrived at by use of the Beilstein Autonom(trademark) program.
The synthesis of the alpha bromo ketones is conveniantly accomplished by simply dissolving the starting phenyl ketone in ethyl ether (0.05-0.10 M) and at room temperature, 1.1 equivalents of bromine is added in dropwise. The reaction can be monitored by TLC for consumption of starting materials. The reaction is worked up by washing with an aqueous sodium bicarbonate solution followed by a 10% aqueous sodium sulfite solution. The ether layer is washed with brine and dried over magnesium sulfate. Concentration of the reaction mixture typically yields the bromoketones in good yield and purity. The bromoketones were taken xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d (without purification or characterization) to the next step. 
A flask was charged with 4benzyloxyaniline hydrochloride CAS No. (51145-58-51. (45 g, 0.23 mol), 4xe2x80x2-benzyloxy-2-bromophenylpropiophenone CAS No. [66414-19-5xc2x7(21 g, 0.066 mol), and 50 mL DMF. The reaction was heated at reflux for 30 minutes and then cooled to rt and then partitioned between 250 mL EtOAc and 100 mL 1N HCl (aq). The EtOAc was washed with NaHCO3 (aq) and brine, then dried over MgSO4. The solution was concentrated and the residue taken up in CH2Cl2 and hexanes added to precipitated out 25 g of a crude solid. The solid was dissolved in CH2Cl2 and evaporated onto silica gel and chromatographed using CH2C2/Hexane (1:5) to yield 9.2 g of a tan solid (33%): Mp=150-152xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (DMSO) 10.88 (s, 1H), 7.56 (d, 2H, J=8.8 Hz), 7.48 (d, 4H, J=7.9 Hz), 7.42-7.29 (m, 6H), 7.21 (d, 1H, J=7.0 Hz), 7.13 (d, 2H, J=8.8 Hz), 7.08 (d, 1H, J=2.2 Hz), 6.94 (dd, 1H, J=8.8, 2.4 Hz), 5.16 (s, 2H), 5.11 (s, 2H), 2.33 (s, 3H); IR (KBr) 3470, 2880, 2820, 1620 cmxe2x88x921; MS eI m/z 419.
Reagents used were same as in method 1 except the additional use of triethylamine in this method. The bromoketone CAS No. [66414-19-5] (50.0 g, 0.16 mol) in 200 mL DMF was treated with the aniline hydrochloride CAS No. [51145-58-5] (44 g, 0.22 mol) and the reaction purged with nitrogen for about 10 minutes. The triethylamine (54.6 mL) was added and the reaction was heated at 120xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. TLC analysis (EtOAc/hexanes) shows the starting material has dissappeared forming a more polar spot. The reaction mixture is allowed to cool down and an additional 48 g of the aniline hydrochloride was added. The reaction was heated to 150xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. An additional 5 grams of the aniline hydrochloride was added and the reaction was heated at 150xc2x0 C. for an additional 30 minutes. The reaction mixture is allowed to cool to room temperature and then poured into approximately 1.5 liters of water and extracted with 2 liters of ethyl acetate. Solids are dissolved with additional ethyl acetate as neccessary. The ethyl acetate layer is washed with 1 liter of 1 N NaOH solution aq., 1 liter of water, brine, then dried over magnesium sulfate and filtered The organic layers were concentrated down to yield a crude solid which is stirred with 500 mL of methanol and filtered This solid is then stirred with 500 mL of ethyl ether and filtered. The solid is stirred alternatively with methanol and ether until it is of whitish color and has a melting point similar to that described for No. 7 in method 1. Reaction yields 36 grams of product.
The following 3methyl indoles (No. 1-No. 20) were synthesized according to the procedure outlined in scheme 2 using method 2 using the appropriately substituted bromoketones (prepared as given above) and anilines (commercially available; Aldrich) as staring materials.